


Yukiho Kousaka's Big Highschool Debut!

by tokidokisuiyobi



Series: Fun With μ's! [9]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Envy, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Huge Breasts, Huge Butt, Illustrations, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Orgasm Denial (self), Public Nudity, Seriously massive booberoonies beyond all belief, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, huge ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokisuiyobi/pseuds/tokidokisuiyobi
Summary: Upon entering Otonokizaka high school as first-years Yukiho Kousaka and Alisa Ayase find themselves president and vice-president of the idol research club.However, one question weighs heavily on their shoulders:Can they live up to Muse's legacy?
Relationships: Ayase Alisa/Kousaka Yukiho
Series: Fun With μ's! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626718
Kudos: 3





	Yukiho Kousaka's Big Highschool Debut!

**Author's Note:**

> Contains 6969 words (That's the sex number, twice!)  
> The epilogue to the ultra-busty school idol saga! Though I may still go back and write some in-between stories. I still have ideas for at least two more.
> 
> Illustration by me.
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and encouraged.

"...And that's how Muse saved Otonokizaka High School being shut down last year! If it weren't for those nine goddesses, especially my older sister, Honoka, as well as Alisa's older sister, Eli, I doubt any of us would be standing here in this room right now!"

The two little sisters stood proudly at the front of the idol research club-room, the shorter-haired one leading the storytelling while the blondie threw in a couple of details every now and again. The third-years had now graduated, the second and first-years had now moved up, and thanks to Muse, a new generation of first-years had been given a chance to occupy the beloved high-school hallways. Only a few days had elapsed since the new school year's entrance ceremony, but Yukiho decided that she couldn't wait even another second to begin her journey into the world of idols. Luckily for her, a large amount of students also felt the same way. She recalled being told by her sister that when she formed the idol research club, recruiting more than the initial three members seemed hopeless at first, and consulting the student council to get the club registered was a battle entirely in and of itself. However, presumably because of all the buzz that Muse had generated, applications for the idol research club came in droves, resulting in the club reaching its maximum capacity of members by the end of the following day.

"Anyway, I think that just about covers everything, doesn't it, Alisa?" The club president adjusted her glasses and turned towards the vice president, looking for approval. Even since before the school year had started, she had the first day of club activities planned out perfectly, in the same way that one would plan a family trip. Even if everything didn't go exactly as planned in the end, however, she felt that starting out with an idol research club history lesson was essential as well as highly unlikely to go wrong. Sadly, there were quite a few details that she had to omit, some being because even she hadn't been told them. It wasn't exactly her story to tell firsthand, after all, yet she told it the best she could nonetheless.

"Right, I think that should be all!" Alisa confirmed, flashing a warm smile towards the small crowd of new school idols in training, that of which stared back in awe and wonder. "Anyone have any questions?"

Upon saying that, several hands shot up into the air. Yukiho selected a mature-looking second-year student with studded earings and fair lipstick.

"During the final round of love live, all of Muse's members seemed to have extremely large breasts. Why did they choose this theme? And How did the prosthetics work? I've been wondering about that ever since, but I just can't figure it out - especially Nico's, and _especially_ Honoka's. Muse was only a group of school idols, and I don't doubt Kotori's artistic abilities, but it was almost as if they were given a movie studio budget..."

The other school idols murmured amongst each other upon hearing the girl's question, and Yukiho hesitated for a moment as she was now forced to finally face the elephant in the room. She tried to keep the story and discussion focused on club activities, school idols, and the structure of an idol group, but she had come across the notion that the discussion of huge breasts would be unavoidable. However, this didn't mean it wasn't welcome. That was what Honoka had decided to shift Muse's focus on near the end of the last love live tournament, and Yukiho respected that immensely. All it meant was that she wanted to get other topics out of the way first, while also saving the best for last.

"Actually, they weren't prosthetics. Muse's breasts are the real deal." Yukiho began her explanation with the other club members now staring intently at her, wondering what secrets could have possibly been behind the legendary idol group's final performance. "In fact, some of the members still go to this school as second-years and third-years, and if you see them around, they'll still have the same bust size as they did during the end of love live. And for why they chose this theme? Well, its not exactly a theme, and they didn't really choose either. Not at first, at least. While on a group trip at the beach during summer break, they encountered something that allowed them to increase their bust size, though unknowingly at first. By the time they had noticed the slight changes that had been happening to their bodies, they decided to be careful and refrain from using it. It was only when Honoka realized the potential of these changes that she convinced everyone to get out of their comfort zones and go all the way, and to make spectacles of themselves. In the end, Honoka changed Muse's focus because she saw an opportunity and didn't let it slip by!"

The crowd of schoolgirls finished staring and listening intently, now whispering amongst each other after a few moments of letting phrases of "Those were real?? I still can't believe it...", "You think? I thought they were. I didn't know how but... just because I don't understand it doesn't mean it isn't true, y'know?", "Honestly, I had to study for finals at the time, so I saw the last of the love live performances as recordings online. When I finally caught Muse's show, I thought it was done with camera tricks and special effects.", "I really didn't know what rumors to believe. I know that you shouldn't believe everything you see online, but you shouldn't write anything off either. Personally, I was hoping it was real. Because, well... you know...", "Omigosh, they're sooooo lucky~!! I hope something like that happens to our idol group!" among a handful of others, Alisa finally decided that it was time to move on. 

"If you have any other questions, please raise your hand." The half-russian put aside her nervousness and announced to her audience politely. There were far less hands up than before, the recent explanation having answered a majority of them, and after only a couple of seconds, a petite girl with round cheeks had been selected.

"What was this method they had used for increasing their bust size? If you ask me, I think you skimped a little too much on the details for that. Like, but that's totally the part I'm interested in the most!"

"I'd love to tell you, actually," Yukiho smiled as everyone leaned forward with excitement, "But I thought that it would be much better if I showed you instead! After all, Some of you didn't even believe they were real before, and there's a chance that some of you still don't. Plus, you know what they say: seeing is believing!"

"Okay, does anyone else have any more questions?"

For reasons not entirely unknown, no one raised their hand.

"Since it seems we all have come to an agreement," Yukiho smiled brightly while trying to carry on saying things in a mature and professional manner, "I think it's about time we got on with the show!" With her satchel slung over her shoulder, the enthusiastic glasses girl took a few steps towards the edge of the room, gripping the door's handle when she had done so. "Oh, and make sure to take your belongings with you. There's a chance we won't be visiting the club-room again before the end of the day." A few of the others nodded and quietly gathered up their various items, ready to follow Alisa and Yukiho's lead back into the world beyond the club-room. With the first year students trailing a little behind the rest of the group, taking the time to take in the sights of a building interior that they were not yet accustomed to, even they found that it didn't take a particularly long amount of time to reach their destination.

"...And here we are!"

After a couple minutes of walking, the group had been lead behind the school and over to the spacious sports field. Now, the two leaders stood in front of a fairly large tanker truck, preparing to show it off as if it were supposed to be something special. However, the crowd only muttered among each other in minor confusion. Then, finally, one of the second-year members decided to speak up, raising her hand reflexively at the same time despite not being called upon and given permission to talk.

"Umm... that's just one of those trucks used for carrying oil and gas, isn't it? And Is it even allowed on school grounds? Who even brought it here?"

"H-hey now! Don't get too ahead of things," Yukiho stammered a little out of nervousness. "All of your questions will be answered in due time, I promise! Alisa, wanna do the honors?"

The longer-haired girl nodded lightly, took a deep breath, then, with a determined expression, she shouted out as dramatically as she could: "BEHOLD! Muse's key to success!"

Despite not quite yet understanding the details of what that meant, the crowd of new club members cheered with enthusiasm while giving a round of applause, then leaned forward with fascination, curious as to what would come next. To sate that curiosity, the girls continued.

"This truck actually belongs to my family, and, you _are_ right," Yukiho eyed the girl who last spoke, "these kinds of vehicles are often used to transport large amounts of oil or gas, but more importantly, they can generally be used to transport any kind of liquid. However, since my parents were busy, I don't have my drivers license, and Honoka can't drive anymore because of reasons that you are all too familiar with. Because of that, Kotori ended up lending a hand and driving the truck here, and while she was at it, she was able to get permission from her mother, principal Minami, to have it on school grounds. She has business to attend to, so wasn't able to join us right now, but if we're lucky, maybe she'll show up later so you all can thank her!"

Although her explanation was still far from finished, the hazel-headed girl took a quick break from talking in order to undo the buckles on her shoulder bag and pull out a clear water bottle, which had been filled with a snow-white liquid.

"Milk...?" A cute, yet flat-chested schoolgirl mumbled to her also somewhat flat-chested friend beside her. In fact, it was at this point that Yukiho began to notice how poorly-endowed most of the current club members were, herself and Alisa included.

"Hmm... possibly! I was going to ask for volunteer to help with this demonstration," The glasses girl announced, as if it were a magic show, "But you seem more eager to start your idol work than anyone else here! Well? Whaddya say? Want a taste? I rubbed cleaned the rim for you already, so you don't need to worry about germs or getting sick."

As the club leader held the plastic reusable bottle out in front of her, the talkative schoolmate was quick to take it into her own hands. Then, she carelessly flipped open the cover and touched her lips to the brim, taking in the mystery liquid.

"Well? What is it?" another curious club-mate questioned. The others stared in suspense and awaited the answer. The volunteer lowered the bottle from her lips, swallowed, then gave a reply.

"uh... it seems like milk, but it's much sweeter, and creamier too. Like un-whipped cream, or milk with a high fat percentage, I suppose. But it's... it's just not quite the same."

She then put the bottle back up to her mouth, taking in several gulps of the sweet cream. She had almost finished the bottle's sample size, but then...

**Cough, cough-cough!**

The volunteer's eyes suddenly widened and she coughed several times, leaning forward a little as she cleared her throat and caught her breath. Yukiho kept her feet planted with confidence, yet she also noticed that Alisa had now started to look a little nervous. As the other club members gathered around the coughing girl to see if she was okay, she gave a quick response to quell the scary-looking situation.

"Don't worry! I'm fine, I'm fine. I just... accidentally swallowed it wrong, that's all."

"I'm so glad to hear that! For a second I thought something really bad happened!" Her best friend seemed relieved.

"I was just so surprised. My chest area just suddenly started to feel a teensy bit pinchy, though I've had this bra for a really long time, so I think it may be about time I threw it out..."

"No way! Seriously?? Geez, you're always in such denial, y'know. Don't you remember why we wanted to join this club and become idols in the first place?"

After she said that, it quickly dawned on everyone else in the vicinity. From there, it only took a few seconds for her to be surrounded and badgered with questions from the rest of the school idols as if they were a team of paparazzi.

"No way! Your chest seriously grew?!", "Are you sure it wasn't just a coincidence? Maybe your body is just growing naturally", "What does it feel like? Did it feel weird?", "Why don't you try it with a different bra? Here, you can try mine! We're both the same size, i think.", "There's no way some milk-based drink can do that. I can't believe you all seriously believe her."

Yukiho and Alisa waited an extended moment, letting the somewhat plain girl have her seven seconds of popularity, then decided that it was time to continue their showcase. Yukiho gave the side of the truck a nice slap, letting a loud, metallic sound resound through the air, bringing everyone's attention back to her.

"That's right, everyone! This unique candied-milk beverage has the ability to... uh... increase a woman's chest size to their heart's desire, and with no known unintended side-effects. As of now, the tank on the back of this truck is filled with this sweet substance to its maximum capacity of 25000 liters." the bespectacled schoolgirl took a few steps, walking around to the back of the truck, and began to unravel the hose. As she carried on unravelling, she kept her eyes on the audience and kept talking. "Instead of the usual, thick, hose like those which you'd see on a firetruck, we instead used an adapter so that we could fit a 50 meter long garden hose onto the back, making it easier to dispense drinks."

Everyone ooh'd and ahh'd, everything finally starting to come together in their heads. However, before everyone had a chance to start tripping over each other trying to get their own share, Alisa spoke up and made an additional announcement.

"Everyone, would you please present your water bottles and form a line in front of Yukiho. If you don't have one, we have extras."

This announcement was made knowing that because of gym class and extracurricular activities, a student at this school having a water bottle was just about as natural as having a gym uniform or having a pencil in class. With this announcement now out of the way, the female students formed a line with minimal pushing and shoving, each of them eagerly holding out their reusable bottle. Again and again, Yukiho turned the valve a moderate amount, and one by one, a moderate amount was poured into each of the girls' bottles from the hose, filling each one to the very top. In turn, Alisa each girl move away from the line and happily consume the contents of their bottles, gushing over the changes affecting their upper-torsos, that of which seemed to affect everyone a little differently. As the line finally dissipated and all of the idol research club members (save for Yukiho and Alisa) each had their chance to taste the mysterious milk, the atmosphere quickly became much more playful, the school idols giddily checking each other out and expressing their satisfaction or dissatisfaction with the current situation. However, after only a few minutes, the two club leaders could vaguely hear an argument breaking out.

"It's not fair! I hardly got any!"   
  
"You got a plastic bottle full of the stuff, same as everyone else!"

"Nuh-uh! not _her_!"

Yukiho stepped in closer to see what was going on, and the others noticed her presence immediately.

"Yukiho-senpai, why does she get so much more than the rest of us?!" one of the girls accused, her voice filled with jealousy. She then pointed to the fairly cute girl who had volunteered before, her head hanging in shame as if she had done something wrong. "She got to drink the bottle from the demonstration, but then she got in line for a refill. Nobody's gonna pay attention to me as long as she's on stage..."

The angry girl's concerns were understood by everyone, the second bottle-full now leaving the other girl with breasts that noticeably pushed her school uniform blazer outward. This was where Yukiho took the opportunity to let her leadership skills shine through, quickly taking the situation into her own hands.

"That's not very idol-like of you... uh..."

"Mizuki."

"Mizuki! We're an idol group. A unit! When we think of A-rise, we think of the three of them collectively, isn't that right? When we think of Muse, we don't just think of Honoka, or Nico. We think of all nine of them together! That's exactly why they disbanded a few weeks ago. It wouldn't be the same without even just one of them. Trust me, nobody's going to take attention away from you due to their bust size. Most fans have their favorite, but most fans will be fans of all of us collectively. So, because of that, we should be uplifting each other. Encouraging each other, and making sure we all succeed together as a group. Understand me?"

Mizuki gave a solemn nod in response, allowing Yukiho to return to her spot in front of the truck with her peace of mind now restored.

"Don't worry everyone, there's more than enough for everyone! that just now was just so you all could get the first taste out of the way."

The other members turned to each other and chattered amongst themselves gleefully upon hearing those words.

"However!" Yukiho began talking once again. "I know it may be hard to resist, but before I allow you all give yourselves unlimited refills from the hose right here, I decided that Alisa and I would be the ones to go first, setting an example so that all of you can follow our lead in return. We feel that it's only fair, since we're both the presidents of the idol research club."

A collective groan of mild disappointment rose from the crowd of students, yet just the promise that they'd each get to drink as much as they wanted in due time was enough to keep the gathering from turning into a riot. 

"Now then, I suppose I'll get started. No time like the present, right? Ahaha..." Although Yukiho had been more excited for this moment than anyone else, she was now quickly finding herself with butterflies in her stomach, and the various sweets that she had filled up on a only a tad shy of an hour before wasn't helping. As a side-note during Honoka's post-Love-Live explanation, she had briefly touched upon a peculiar trait that the milk possessed that of which had been originally discovered by the observant third-year Nozomi Toujou.

_...It was then that Nozomi found that If you consume sweets along with the milk, they'll react with each other and the effects will magnify! It's like when you mix baking soda and vinegar together, or cola and mentos!_

Her elder sister's words resurfaced in her mind over a flashback of her wolfing down all kinds of treats that she had brought from her humble, family-owned shop just as classes had ended, and right before making her way to the idol research club room to meet all the eager idol-to-be's. Now trying to shake her newfound anxiety, Yukiho stared down at the green garden hose which was being lightly gripped by her shaky fingertips, then looked ahead towards the crowd of school idols, those of which were staring back at her in suspense and wondering what exactly would happen next. Finally, took a deep breath, straightened up her posture, and placed the end of the hose between her lips.

_I can't back out now! There's no way I'll let my sister down!_

Upon gathering her resolve, a now much more enthusiastic Yukiho turned the valve on the back of the truck a few degrees, allowing the sweet liquid to pour down her throat at a steady pace. It didn't take much for any given schoolgirl in the area to notice that when it was the body of the hazel-haired leader of the group that was in question, the milk's effects were much more immediate, not to mention much, much stronger. Now that a few seconds had passed, the girl's bra had begun to strain, taking the stress out on her shoulders and back. Knowing exactly what this meant, Yukiho couldn't help but to excitedly sway her hips in spite of the discomfort. With the enchanted beverage continuing to pour into her, it would only take a few more minutes until, inevitably...

**Click**

Well, nobody heard it, not even Yukiho. But she felt it: The hooks of her little A-cup bra ripping from the band, letting the whole thing come loose all of a sudden. It was a highly unique feeling, not only filling her with relief, but also overwhelming excitement. it truly was a feeling that the little girl never thought she'd have the chance to experience, and yet here she was. All those times she held her breasts, wishing for something more, pushing them together in front of the mirror, envying her dear sister's curves. All of it would come to an end, and even now it seemed surreal. All caught up in her thoughts as her embiggening breasts continued to fill out her blue sailor-style uniform, the top being pushed up from the inside as the hem lifted and began putting a bit of her middriff on display, she was then quickly reminded of the second driving force of the group. 

"Oh, Alisa, Here! Want some? It's soooo good!" As Yukiho pulled the hose from her mouth, the milk sprayed onto her shirt for a few moments, creating a naughty window to her big braless boobies. However, the response she was met with didn't contain anywhere near the same positive energy.

"Yukiho, p-please... listen to me!" Alisa pleaded in a distressed tone, grabbing her busty friend's shoulder as tears began to well up in her eyes. "I... I changed my mind! I really, really don't think this is a good idea anymore. I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna... I don't wanna do this anymore. PLEASE don't make me do this. W-we should just stop here and be happy with what we've already had, okay?"

By now, Alisa's legs and arms had begun to shiver as she sniveled, begging her friend to stop. Yukiho hesitated for a second, stunned by the sudden change in attitude, then shot back a concise, yet fiery response.

"If you didn't have what it takes to be an idol, you should've said so from the start. Someone like you is just going to hold us back!"

"No... Please..."

Yukiho jerked her shoulders, shooing the nervous wreck's grip off of them, then popped the end of the hose back into her mouth and reached for the valve yet again. At first it remained slight, but as she became accustomed to the intake once more, she gradually turned the valve further and further. before she knew it, she had reached maximum flow, with only a little bit of trouble keeping up. Now that she had gotten the hang of efficiently taking in the delicious milk, she looked down and began to feel up her quickly growing assets.

"Th-they're getting pretty big now, aren't they...? At least bigger than Umi's... and Kotori's too..." Yukiho pondered to herself internally as she thought back to a recently released Muse fanzine showcasing the new three sizes of each member accompanied by a collection of very carefully shot photos that showed off every delicate curve on each idol's body as clear as day. Comparing the numbers and visuals to the squishy mounds under her uniform was inevitable, and as the crowd of new school idols continued to stare, enchanted by her transformation, Yukiho repeated her fundamental goal back to herself in her mind.

_I must substantially surpass my sister, and all of the other members of Muse in the process. If I don't, then I've already failed as an idol._

The thought lingered heavily in the recent middle school graduate's mind as her rapidly expanding boingy bits began to approach the size of beachballs, having made their way out of the confines of her uniform long ago, leaving the rest of her body now trembling with anticipation. "Th-they're almost bigger than Nozomi's, and it's only been a few sec-...!" The growing girl found herself so distracted by her inner voice that the weight of her frontal load had become the furthest thing from her mind. Until now, that is. 

**OOMFPH!**

All of a sudden, she was (understandably) pulled down to earth bosom-first, the blades of grass teasing her nipples as she nonetheless refused to stop the constant intake of nutrients. In the midst of these burdensome events, Yukiho tried to get back onto her feet, and although she could as far as to stick her butt up in the air and flatten the bottoms of her shoes out on the ground, her arms weren't long enough to wrap around her huge chest, much less support the sheer weight of it all. As she tried to gather her soft pillows into her arms for an embrace, the sudden realization that she had hit this milestone of largeness withdrew a jubilant whimper from her plugged-up mouth, as well as a lovely warmness between her legs.

"Th-they must be larger than Hanayo's now, I think...!" Yukiho's thoughts ran wild as her breasts began to approach Nico's size in only a matter of seconds, giddily comparing bust to that of each Muse member every step of her transformation. As the bottoms of her shoes finally cut contact with the ground below her, the rest of her body in turn lifted higher and higher upwards, riding on top of her now bed-sized boobs. Then, all it took was a few more moments... yet, she was sure of it.

**_My bust size has surpassed that of Honoka Kousaka's!_ **

Upon reaching that very important milestone, the bustiest idol ever rubbed her thighs together, knowing that just a couple of minutes ago she was flat as a washboard. Now, her peachy globes quickly spread across the sports field, and she made sure to savor every single second of the experience, taking in each sound, each sight, each feeling... everything! The feeling of grass tickling her skin, the breeze blowing gently upon her naked curves, her skin rubbing against itself with a thin layer of sweat inbetween, the other school idols' chatter becoming more and more distant, the trees near the perimeter of the school grounds meeting her at eye level... it all felt so unimaginable and surreal to her. The thought to stop had crossed her mind by now, but she had pushed it away as many times at it had surfaced, and now only one thought took the center stage inside her head:

_**MORE!!!** _

The soft fabric of her underwear swiftly dampening within the confines of her blue, pleated skirt, the ambitious schoolgirl cried out inside her head. Despite the hose's flow being on full blast, she still felt a need for more. More! MORE!! she thought to herself as if it were the only word that mattered, knowing very well that she would be screaming it out to every student still on campus if her mouth weren't full. However, it didn't take long before she felt her bulky mass make contact with a smooth, brick texture several feet in front of her -- a sensation that sent shivers through her already immense body.

_The school! I'm... my breasts are pushing up against the school!_

However, all the other idols back on the ground only saw two large blobs of flesh, swelling up several centimetres per second, the owner having mysteriously disappeared from sight and sound. Although they had all been excited for this moment since they joined the club in the first place, the atmosphere of excitement was quickly being converted into fear and worry, the crowd of school idols were now chattering amongst each other with moderate discomfort over by the sports track, now having greatly distanced themselves from the expanding club president. Meanwhile, the club's vice president, Alisa, broke away from the others and pulled out her phone, starting a video call with none other than the #1 school idol in japan.

  
"Hello?" Honoka Kousaka yawned, her tired face being captured by her phone's frontal camera. It was obvious that she had just woken up not too long ago. "Oh, hey, Alisa. It's nice to see you, but why a video call, and why so suddenly? Couldn't you have just texted me?"

"I-... I'm really sorry for the inconvenience" the timid half-russian replied in earnest, an instinctive bow hiding her panicky expression for only a second. It's just-... it's an emergency, and there's no way I'd be able to explain this to you over text!"

"Explain wha-"

Before the second bustiest idol in all of japan could finish her question, Alisa turned her phone around, letting the front-facing camera capture the meaty mountains in front of her, eliciting a sharp gasp from the phone's speakers.

"I-is that...?"

"Yeah... It's Yukiho, your little sister. She's still growing, too. I'm really, really scared. This can't seriously be good. What should I do, Honoka?! What should I do?!"

A few seconds of silence passed, and as Alisa's tearful expression was streamed to Honoka, Honoka's slackjawed face was streamed back. What the camera didn't catch, however, was the older girl's hand instinctively making its way downward, sneaking its way down under the waistband of her panties.

"Honoka! Are you still there?!"

"Uh... I don't really... Nnn! ...see what the... ah! ...problem is...!" Honoka lazily gave a half-assed suggestion through a series of not-so-subtle gasps and moans, ultimately failing to read the mood. "J-just keep... haaah... the camera pointed at... Mmmnn! ...Yukiho so I can keep an eye on her...!"

It didn't take long for Alisa to realize what sort of activities the shameless girl was up to, and no matter what her thoughts on the matter were, it quickly became apparent that she would be of no help. To her dismay, it seemed as though she would have to take matters into her own hands, and upon that realization, Alisa ended the video call. Then -- she made a run for it.

  
Still hastily growing, the undeniably busty brunette suddenly felt something tighten around her thick nipples, or rather, felt her nipples become tightened by something else. It took her a few seconds, but once the realization that they had gotten wedged into the school's rear double-doorway had finally dawned on her, she let out a lustful groan and her hand instinctively made it's way down south towards her fuzzy pubic area. "M-my nipples! They must be even larger than... Nico's breasts...?! I don't think they're bigger than Honoka's though. Not yet, at least..." the perverted first-year thought to herself, still obsessed with comparing bust size, even when leagues ahead of any competition she may have. However, during its bold venture, her feisty appendage decided to take a few pit-stops and explore a little more than it had first planned. The reason for this? Her hand had much more trouble squeezing between her thighs than they normally should, and she decided that this called for some light detective work. In fact, now that she really thought about it, the waistband of her panties did feel awfully tight... and her skirt did feel like it was riding up a little more than usual...  
Upon feeling her lower body up a fair amount, she finally decided she truly had to see it to believe it. Therefore, she turned her head to look behind her, she saw it, and she believed it. Her backside had fattened up exponentially. Well, not just her backside, but her aforementioned thighs too. All in all, her whole lower body was starting to feel all big and blubbery, much to her delight. With that mystery solved, her hand eagerly went back to business, the wetness spreading to her fingertips as she feverishly rubbed her chubby labia through her panties.

  
Even though it had only been a few seconds since she had burst through the front doors of the school, Alisa's foot had already touched the first step of the staircase. She had been planning to become a school idol, yet the blondie had never been all that athletic in the first place, and she told herself that she'd build her stanima naturally through dancing and singing. Because of this, she sadly had to take a few seconds to catch her breath after the first flight of stairs. "Don't worry Yukiho, I'm almost there!"

  
**SNAP!**

After pinching and digging into her pliable flesh for quite some time, her cute undergarment finally gave up, the waistband snapping off not unlike a slingshot. This ultimately left her lower half feeling quite breezy, her entire body now completely naked, save for her rolled up shirt and her skirt, those of which did next to nothing to cover her up at this point, and would inevitably be the next to go in no time at all. With all of her clothes leaving her one by one, she was noticing the full effects of the milk now more than ever, and could literally _feel_ the magical refreshment shaping her into the very image of female fertility, and then some. Just as she had started focusing on feelings again, her ears perked up and brought yet another sound to her immediate attention:

**CREAK~!**

Though she couldn't see what it was, it didn't take much for her to realize what this sound belonged to. The school roof fence creaked as it bent, defeated under the weight of her ever-growing idol mammaries, and in response, her pussy drooled even more as the fire between her hips burned brighter than ever. "Y- N-no... Our practice spot... for our dance routines... The school that Muse... My sister... Worked so hard to save... I'm destroying it with my... Mmmmnnnhhh N- YES!! I... I mean NO!" Her thoughts conflicted with each other as she struggled to protect, destroy, or surpass her sister's legacy, quickly losing control on which path she took. Thankfully, she wouldn't need to worry much longer, as her thoughts were quickly turning into a hot pot comprised only of dirty thoughts. The only worry that mattered to her anymore was how to quench them, as it seemed that her fingers weren't nearly enough. No matter where or how she played with herself, she couldn't bring herself to orgasm, a curse that had always afflicted her for as long as she could remember. Unlike her big sister, she couldn't get off very easily by herself. It was like tickling herself, she remembered describing it to herself on one occasion long ago. The only time this curse turned into a blessing was when she was with the one she loved. That's right -- physical sensations could tease her all they wanted, but what truly got her off in the end was emotions.

The gigantic, adipose laden maiden settled atop her massive, school-sized udders as they bloated further still, her plump lower lips _ACHED_ and she prayed, nearly in tears, for her dear love to appear and give her mercy. Then, for the first time in what felt like forever, Yukiho finally experienced an unwelcome sensation. By now, the milk presumably got tired of playing with her chest and hips, now turning its focus towards her slim tummy. Although the word _**MORE**_ had been cemented in her head as a mantra this whole time, this surprisingly turned out to be the key to break the curse. Suddenly, Yukiho finally ejected the hose from her mouth and subsequently tossed it as if it were a hot potato, forcing it to slide against her skin wetting her humongous curves as it fell out of view.

_Fat is always welcome on an idol's body, as long as it's in all the right places!_

The enormously swollen Yukiho thought back to her sister's wise words of wisdom, and though she felt she had done well in honoring them, she had still been a tad too slow, her mistake making its mark in the form of a slight bump at the bottom of her tummy. Dejectedly, she stared at her body's horizon line in the place that the hose had fallen, wishing for its comfort, even though in the back of her mind she knew that most of it would probably just go to her tummy. Now, she was alone, stranded on top of her ocean of titflesh that pushed up against her school, and left with a seemingly insatiable urge to breed.

_Haah... Haaah..._

The club's vice-president slowly walked along the school rooftop, taking in observations as she took the downtime as an opportunity to catch her breath yet again. The metal fence heavily contorted on one side of the perimeter, the large mass of flesh pressing into the building, a green garden hose resting at the edge of the roof with a while liquid still flowing from it, lying right in front of the piles of softness, those of which had a trail of wetness leading down them -- the latter observation holding the most importance. Alisa speed walked over to the hose and picked it up, then thought to herself for a second.

_If you didn't have what it takes to be an idol, you should've said so from the start. Someone like you is just going to hold us back!_

As the earlier piece of conjecture replayed in her mind, Alisa exhaled with resolve, then inserted the tip of the hose into her mouth for the first time ever.

**_Of course I have what it takes to be an idol!_ **

  
Finally, a magnificently swollen Yukiho noticed a familiar face appear over the horizon of her breasts, and, not being able to resist, she called out to her.

"Alisa! Is that you?!"

And sure enough, it was. Her savior, her knight in shining armor -- now with a beachball-sized bust and carrying a hose supplying milk in her right hand.

"Ahhn, I'm so glad you're here! I need your help, so bad!"

"Help...?" Alisa pondered confusedly, while also noticing her lover's distressed expression. However, it didn't take long for the instinctual grinding motion in her jigglesome hips to give it away. All this time, after going through all this, and she still hadn't been able to properly reach a climax?! The poor girl! The big, bloated school idol begged with puppy-dog eyes and in turn, Alisa took immense pity on her, making sure to rush over to help without further delay. Now having trampled upon her extra-soft womanly slopes in order to make her way over to her rear, Alisa kneeled down while eyeing her beloved's overtly jigglesome derriere. However, worming her arm under it would take her hand to a moist, bushy cave with a sopping wet tunnel hidden within its far reaches. Now so close that she could feel the spicy stench of sex filling her nostrils, she plunged her fingers into the tight tunnel, the walls coiling around her and sucking her in as she did so.

That was all it took -- and the great Yukiho finally came.

**HARD.**

As a reaction to her lover's gentle touch, her spoiled pussy spat, sputtered, splattered, sprayed, splurted, and squirted, marking its territory upon the blonde idol's face as the brunette's nipples erupted with a jetstream of milk, flooding the hallways with her love. Along with it, the bespectacled young girl let out a sustained cry of sheer, unadulterated animalistic pleasure the likes of which could be heard all across the school grounds, her sexual appetite now at least somewhat sated. Now, as the pitiful girl laid there in near nakedness, shuddering, lightly gyrating her hips to get the most out of her unimaginably intense climax as she possibly could, her lover walked around to her front yet again, kneeled down, and made contact with her soft pair of lips using her own.

**MMMNNNGGGGHHHH!!**

Yet another sustained scream of carnal satisfaction ejected from her lips as she quickly reached her zenith for the second time. Noticing that her dear Yukiho was losing strength fast, the half-russian took the moment to talk idol business before she blacked out.

"Now it's my turn, right?"

Yukiho nodded softly.

"...And then after me, the other girls get as much as they want, right?"

"Not more than us..."

"Understood" Alisa let out a quiet giggle, then watched her beloved cutely drift into a nice slumber, the sun's rays and cool breeze tickling her largeness. 

As Alisa inserted the tip of her hose into her mouth once again, both girls shared the vague feeling that their new ultra-busty school idol life was going to be a magical three years together.


End file.
